1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller apparatus, and more particularly to a stroller apparatus that can be collapsed in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some strollers currently available may incorporate a mounting system that allows to detachably install a seat on the stroller frame. In certain constructions, the seat can also be disposed in either of a forward and rear facing configuration. However, the design of the current mounting system renders the stroller frame heavy and does not allow compact folding. Generally, the seat must be removed from the mounting system before the stroller frame can be folded and collapsed. Moreover, the transition between forward and rearward facing configurations can be difficult to operate for the consumer.
Therefore, there is a need for a collapsible stroller apparatus that can be easily operated and address at least the foregoing issues.